


Harry’s Polyjuice Christmas/复方汤剂的救赎

by unwind_fantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Holidays, Lonely Harry, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Polyjuice Potion, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Severus Snape, Virgin Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwind_fantasy/pseuds/unwind_fantasy
Summary: 今天正值平安夜，孤独的哈利决定让当地的一个男妓喝下复方汤剂，变成他心爱的人的样子。❄圣诞快乐🎄





	Harry’s Polyjuice Christmas/复方汤剂的救赎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry's Polyjuice Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966665) by [Kate_Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Graham/pseuds/Kate_Graham). 



圣诞颂歌在伦敦街头轻柔地响起，魔法将这充满圣诞气息的乐曲带到每一条街的每一个角落。这是一个平静的冬夜，斯内普完成他每周一次的购物后，随着轻轻落在肩头的雪疾步走回家。他每一步都走得很小心，仔细聆听着踩在雪上发出的那种独特的嘎吱声。自从战争结束，斯内普过着隐蔽而独孤的生活。魔法部检查过波特关于那天在尖叫棚屋的记忆后，斯内普就被宣告死亡。这两年间，所有人——包括哈利——都认为他已经死了，哪怕他的尸体从未被找到。他并不反对这个结果，毕竟现在还有许多没有被抓捕的食死徒潜伏在周围。许多光明那边的巫师视他为敌，而伏地魔的手下们把他当成背叛者。魔法部也许能抓到一两个食死徒，但总是有更多的落网之鱼。现在距离那个改变了历史的一天只过去了两年，魔法世界对他来说还不安全。斯内普非常珍惜没有伏地魔的日子，哪怕他偶尔会怀念起地窖，甚至有那么几天他会想起以前给那群年幼的小混蛋们讲课的时光。但是现在，他已经接受了现实。他在两幢排屋之间安了家，不偏不倚正好在伦敦的市中心。他喜欢密切关注周围正发生的事情，但是如果人们尝试着去找他，没人能想到他居然住在一个离魔法世界这么近的地方。

他沿着自己常走的路回家时，经过了一个熟悉的房子。他悄悄地走上一条小径，往房子里的起居室一瞥：一切都是他熟悉的样子，起居室里散发着暗淡的光芒，哈利坐在沙发上正读着一本霍格沃茨的教科书。斯内普在之前的好几年里一直保护着哈利，这似乎已经成为了他的本能。他已经习惯偶尔来这里看上一眼确保他的安全，毕竟战争的结束并不代表哈利已经完全脱离危险。自从这个男孩十一岁时来霍格沃茨上学，斯内普在学期间的每一天里都会见到他。现在他马上就要二十岁了，斯内普依旧无法戒掉这个习惯。

斯内普注意到哈利的每一天就是重复的。他每天早上七点钟准时离开家去上班，中午去魔法部办公室街对面的一家咖啡馆喝咖啡，下午四点半下班回家。斯内普或许可以欺骗自己，但是他总是忍不住每次经过波特家都要往起居室里瞥一眼。斯内普注意到哈利总是一个人。他独自吃饭，独自阅读，独自把自己埋到沙发上放声大哭。每一天，每一月，每一年都是如此。如果只是战后的第一年斯内普还能理解，但是现在第二年也快过去了，哈利还没有丝毫恢复的迹象，斯内普开始有些担心。他有时候几乎忍不住想要闯进去安慰他，告诉他自己还活着。他关注哈利的时间越长，越是无法抑制这股冲动。他注意到哈利的头发已经很长了，前面的刘海有时会戳进他的眼睛里。自从战争结束后，那道伤疤的痕迹越来越淡，现在变得几乎看不见了。他多么渴望把自己的手指插进哈利黑色的头发里，感受那丝绸般的质感。

有一天早晨斯内普正在外散步时，他注意到波特做了一件不同寻常的事情。把平安夜那天的工作完成后，哈利带着一个小包裹走向了当地的一个同志酒吧。斯内普挠了挠自己的头发，感到十分不解。哈利为什么要放下身段来这种地方，还有从什么时候开始哈利是同性恋了？他可是大名鼎鼎的救世主，难道还需要招妓吗？犹豫了几分钟后，斯内普决定也进去这家酒吧。正当他打算从自己的藏身之处走出来时，哈利两手空空地离开了。斯内普舒了一口气，他猜测哈利可能只是去送一个包裹，不过包裹里究竟有什么呢？斯内普越想越觉得好奇，毕竟这和平时的哈利大庭相径。斯内普快速地走进了这幢建筑物。这里的空气中弥漫着像是性爱，汗水和男士香水的混合物。舞台上有几个男人只穿着丁字裤正跳着舞。斯内普坐在吧台前静静等候，他注意到吧台旁有个男人正和几个男妓在聊天。

“喂，我这里有个任务交给你，有个很大方的客人要求买下你一晚上。他花了一大笔钱要你平安夜晚上去找他。我觉得这笔交易不要太值了，你只需要伪装成另一个人的样子把他操到连他自己是谁都不记得了……喏……这个东西”这个男人压低声音，“还记得那个把邓布利多杀了的食死徒吗？你就要变成他的样子。”那群肮脏的男人们纵声大笑起来。有个男孩居然花一大笔钱就是为了被一个食死徒操一晚上。“他一定很喜欢被粗暴地对待。”另一个人说，接着他们又开始讲一些不堪入耳的笑话。

“我敢保证我操完他以后他整整一周都没法坐下来。”那个恶心的男人笑得更大声了。

一开始说话的那人把手上的包裹递给了他，“这是一剂强劲的复方汤剂，足够保持两小时。晚上十点钟准时到他的房子去，给他一个难忘的夜晚，在午夜药效结束前滚出他的房子。要求就这么多。”

一个老男人看了一眼这张支票，很快抓走了装有复方汤剂的袋子。

斯内普惊讶极了，他飞快离开了这个地方，毫不停歇地往哈利家赶去。他一到就藏在了哈利前门右边的大树后面。他大口喘着气企图调整呼吸，他绝对不会让这种事情发生。

黄昏来临时，那个熟悉的男人来到了波特家门前，从袋子里摸出一瓶药水。他的脸上带着一丝得意地笑，把塞子拔开后准备喝掉。斯内普猛地冲向那个男人，抢走那瓶药水，全部倾倒在雪地上。一切都发生在一瞬间，那人似乎被吓到了。在他反应过来之前，斯内普对他施了一个遗忘咒。那人脸上浮现出疑惑的神色，斯内普告诉他他出色地完成了任务，现在可以回家了。那人立刻就离开了。

斯内普的心跳变得越来越快，他不停地思索着自己下一步该怎么做。他之前完全被本能主导着，根本来不及计划之后要做些什么。现在哈利正等着一个长得和斯内普一模一样的男人走进他的房子。斯内普深吸一口气，穿过房门走了进去，脸上带着不高兴的神色。

“我在这里……在卧室。”哈利犹豫的声音响起。

斯内普在这昏暗的房子里朝着哈利声音的方向走去。当他看到眼前的景象时，斯内普的心跳几乎漏了一拍。波特躺在一张床的正中央，身上什么也没穿。他的双眼紧闭，胸腔激烈地上下起伏，斯内普立刻看出来波特很是紧张。他乳头完美的挺立在空气中，在房间角落烛台的照耀下，他的乳晕显现出一种敏感的粉红色。斯内普想要伸手去触摸哈利，他的身体却像是僵住了一般一动不动。波特的阴茎挺立着，在这寒冷的冬夜里抽搐。他的阴茎意外的娇小，只有不到三英寸那么长，双球紧绷着，看上去像两只完美圆润的樱桃。

一开始的惊讶慢慢消退后，斯内普现在觉得十分生气。哈利怎么可以让别人用这种方式触碰他的身体……以及使用，不，窃取斯内普的容貌。这个男孩不是有很多粉丝吗？他招招手就有无数人愿意扑上他的床，为什么非要去招妓呢？这一定是他对自己那刻薄又苍老的魔药教师的病态幻想。在他不知道的时候，波特究竟还干过几次这样的事情？

斯内普接近床边，他的呼吸愈加急促。他尝试着把自己内心的声音甩出去，然而愤怒依旧充斥着他的每一寸皮肤。

哈利一定听到了他不加掩饰的呼吸声，他转头面向斯内普，慢慢睁开双眼，忍不住倒吸一口气。

“西弗……西弗勒斯……”哈利喃喃自语。他支起身体，向前倾倒，把自己埋在斯内普的脖子里，深吸着斯内普的味道。他甚至懒得理会自己的行为对于一个陌生人来说是多么奇怪。

哈利抬起头，他们的眼神仿佛被对方锁住了，两人同时僵住。哈利眼神低垂，紧张地咬住了下唇，睫毛轻轻颤动。接着哈利又将自己的目光钉在斯内普的身上。他们一动不动地注视着对方，仿佛自己面前的这个人是梅林带给世界最完美的作品。他们可以花一整晚上就这样看着对方，细细品味着这美丽的一刻，但是哈利率先打破了沉默。哈利差点因为自己的得偿所望而哭了出来，他的眼眶里盈满了泪水。他几乎要喘不过气来。斯内普就在那里，就在他面前，太近了，哈利甚至能感受到斯内普留在他脸颊上的气息。

“梅林！你看上去真像他……一模一样……惊人的相似。你的脖子上居然也有那道疤痕。”哈利惊奇道。

斯内普快速回归到自己扮演的角色。“闭嘴，波特。是你自己说越像越好的。那么在接下来的两小时里我就是西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

哈利忍不住瑟缩。斯内普是唯一会称他为波特的人。真正的斯内普总是叫他波特，尤其是他的脾气坏到了极点的时候。他不想让眼前的陌生人夺走这项独属于斯内普的特权。

斯内普欺身向前，猛拽住哈利长长的黑发。哈利的心在怦怦直跳，他意识到自己已经无法阻止这一切了。在经历了一生的拒绝之后，他们接吻了，嘴唇粗暴地啃咬着对方。

哈利惊讶极了，他们的嘴唇疯狂地掠夺着对方，激烈地融合在一起。斯内普的舌头抵在他的唇前，要求更深入地侵占他，哈利没有拒绝。哈利不由自主地呜咽一声，急切地渴望从这个虚假的教授里获取更多。他的大脑变成一团浆糊，所有的注意力都集中在斯内普的嘴巴覆盖在他唇上时带给他的那种惊奇又兴奋地感觉上。当斯内普手指弯曲开始揉捏他已经挺立的乳头时，他的身体忍不住向上拱起，阴茎也硬的发疼。斯内普在哈利的脖子上留下了一串咬痕和唾液，有那么一瞬间他的嘴唇甚至擦到了哈利的耳垂。

“你喜欢被肮脏的食死徒按在床上操？”斯内普低沉的声音在哈利的耳边响起。

哈利的眼睛因为惊讶而不自觉得睁大，他没有想到事情居然会往这个方向发展。这个人简直和他熟悉的那个斯内普一样的刻薄。斯内普不知从那里召唤出了两条领带，他把哈利的双手绑到了床柱上。哈利震惊极了，甚至来不及反应，只能僵硬的躺在那里。

哈利瑟缩了一下，接着扭动起来，他仿佛被击打了一般清醒了过来，明白自己到底做了什么糟糕的决定，但是他抵抗不了再次见到他的诱惑。哈利体内的魔力开始躁动起来，身上的每一个毛孔都因此疼痛不已。

斯内普脱掉衣服，迅速爬上波特的身体，把他压在床上。

直观地感受到斯内普的肌肤带来的热度，哈利感觉自己仿佛要燃烧起来了。这比哈利有过的最狂野的幻想还要让人无法抗拒。

斯内普的阴茎足足有九英寸这么长。除了那些在学生之间流传的小杂志以外，哈利从未见过任何一个人的性器。现在它就这么赤裸裸地展现在哈利的眼前，哈利觉得已经有些眩晕。斯内普注意到哈利的眼神完全钉在了自己硕大的阴茎上。他粗鲁地拉着哈利的后脑勺，哈利红肿又濡湿的唇自然而然地张开。他跨坐在哈利的头上，把自己巨大的性器塞进哈利贪婪的嘴巴里。哈利从未有过口交的经历，一时间被呛到了。他的双眼噙满了泪水，乞求地望向斯内普。只有斯内普终于大发慈悲地抓着哈利的头发往后拉时，哈利才有机会喘上一口气。哈利的脸上掠过一丝惶恐。

哈利大口喘着气。“求……求你了，先生……我……我从来没做过这个。”

斯内普以为哈利是指他从未和别人发生过一夜情，或者是从未招过妓。

“是吗？你现在看上去就像是个小荡妇，随便哪个男人都可以来操你。”斯内普冷笑一声。

“或许你认为你那刻薄的魔药教师会搂住你，在你耳边说一些甜言蜜语？”斯内普俯下身在哈利的耳边问道，嘴唇轻轻擦过哈利的耳垂。

哈利当然不想听什么甜言蜜语，他只想把这唯一能见到斯内普的机会当成自己的圣诞礼物。他愿意接受对方给予他的一切，但是他其实对今晚的见面没有抱太大希望，毕竟任何一个人都无法和真正的斯内普比拟。

“求你直接操我。”哈利鼓起勇气说道。他放荡的打开双腿，抬起膝盖，把嫩红色的小洞暴露在对方眼底。不过斯内普并没有理会他的要求，他把哈利几乎对折起来，哈利的脚踝被压到他的头旁边，这个动作让哈利的臀部在空气中滑过一道优美的弧线。斯内普急切地用舌头舔着被送到他面前的小洞。

哈利忍不住尖叫，同时压抑不住被羞辱的感觉，为什么斯内普愿意去舔这么私密的地方。

“先……先生！啊！！！啊！！！”哈利大声尖叫。

“一般我们就是这么操肮脏下流的小男孩的。”说完斯内普继续用舌头操着哈利的屁股。哈利全身都紧绷着，在他身下不住地颤抖着。当斯内普撞击到哈利体内最敏感的那处时，哈利发出一声长长地呻吟。

哈利在斯内普身下扭动，挣扎，却无法逃离这痛苦而又甜蜜的折磨。

“放松。”斯内普的语气突然变得轻柔，他不想让这个男孩受伤。他从口袋里掏出润滑剂，均匀地涂在手指上。他的手指潮湿而又灼热，当它们探向哈利身后敏感的褶皱处时，引出哈利的一阵颤抖。他的手指在入口处来回打圈，按摩着哈利紧绷的肌肉，接着慢慢地刺进去。斯内普俯身向前，含住了哈利的左乳，舌头舔弄着乳晕，偶尔用牙齿轻轻啃咬着哈利的乳头。斯内普在哈利的右乳上重复了一遍，直到哈利终于放松下来。斯内普把刚刚探入穴口的手指一口气全部推了进去，哈利立即倒抽一口气，斯内普随即吻了他，把哈利喉咙里的呻吟全部吞了下去。斯内普就着哈利的大腿撑起自己。哈利的肌肤是如此柔软，年轻而毫无瑕疵，相比起来额头上的伤疤显得十分突兀。在他身下这个几乎被对折的青年显得十分诱人，斯内普决定不再忍耐，他把自己抽搐的阴茎对准哈利已经放松下来的后穴，慢慢推了进去。哈利感受到自己从未被人使用过的地方突然有一种仿佛被火烧了一般的痛苦。

空旷的房间里一时间只能听见哈利绝望的呻吟，后穴被第一次撑开的不适感让他大声抽泣。斯内普没有因为哈利的抽泣而停止自己的动作，反而坚定地把整个阴茎都深深地埋入了哈利的体内。太深了！太粗了！哈利甚至可以感受到斯内普性器上血管的脉动。哈利弓起背，希望能离斯内普更近一些，能更好地接受眼前这个男人。

他把哈利从床上抱起来，双手紧紧地抓住他的小屁股。哈利吃痛，确信明天一定能在自己的屁股上看到许多淤痕。

斯内普故意先做了三次缓慢而坚定的抽插，确保波特不会觉得太难受。接着慢慢加快速度，伴随着时不时地低吼，掠夺一般在哈利的身体里冲刺。

“是不是随便什么人都可以上你？你肯定知道每个人都希望品尝到伟大的哈利·波特的屁股。”听到如此直白的话语逼得哈利忍不住流泪，但他依旧摇了摇头。

“你就喜欢这样不是吗？不管我是谁只要顶着这层皮就能操你。你不就是想要每一人都对你顶礼膜拜吗？”斯内普每说一句仿佛尖刀一样的话，就狠狠地抽插一次。

“哈利你真厉害。”啪！

“哈利你真伟大。”啪！

“哈利你真英俊。”啪！

“哈利你总是能做到别人做不到的成就。”啪！

“不！！！！”哈利大喊。

他不想要什么赞美，他只感到恶心！

“我一点都不想要，从来都不想要这些。”哈利喃喃自语。

“哦我知道了，你想要我粗暴地操你。”斯内普总结道，一边近乎野蛮的撞击哈利不住收缩的后穴。

“你喜欢一个陌生人随意使用你的屁股？享受被一个名字都不知道的人压在床上操的刺激？只要他们长成这样，无论来多少个人你都有本事把他们吸到高潮？”哈利睁大双眼，他的话像是刀子一般直直的插进哈利的心里，让他忍不住哭了出来，然而面前这个长得和斯内普一模一样的男人仍在撞击着他的后穴。

哈利捏紧了身下的床单，把头扭到一边，拒绝回应他的话。

“你就是个妓女……把自己的身体献给一个陌生人？”斯内普嘲讽着。

哈利从未想过这个。

“当你要求别人变成斯内普的样子来操你的时候，你有命令他们在床上侮辱你吗？你想要别人羞辱你，把你操到什么烦恼都不记得了？是这样吗？你觉得斯内普是一个卑鄙的小人？我学的像吗？够恶毒吗？这就是你想要的？”斯内普的声音里透露出掩盖不住的厌恶。

斯内普的动作变得愈加粗鲁。“这一定就是你想要的，斯内普在你面前狠狠地操你。”

哈利被他恶毒的话语刺激的大声哭泣。

“他不是这样的人。他总是关心我，爱护我。”哈利抽泣。

斯内普放慢了动作，他的撞击变得缓慢，但每一次都推到了一个令人痛苦的深度。他的拇指爱抚着哈利的脸颊，在他耳边低语：“我美丽又勇敢的男孩。”斯内普嘲讽，接着温柔地吻了吻哈利的唇。哈利忍不住瑟缩，他恨极了现在这样慢悠悠像是折磨一样的撞击。他想要感受斯内普的身体。这突如其来的甜蜜显得过于虚假，他的爱语里面包裹着藏不住的讽刺。

“混蛋！我……我不知道斯内普作为情人会是什么样。”哈利承认。

“但是你喜欢他粗暴地对待你，不是吗？”斯内普刺探。

“只要是他给的，无论是什么我都接受，我知道他是完美的。”

“你对自己说，斯内普甚至都不是同性恋。他只爱你的母亲。他看都不想看你一眼。”斯内普奚落着。

“停下！别说了！”哈利大喊。

“哦，怎么了？我把你的美梦打碎了？你以为我会对你说一些甜言蜜语？”

哈利依旧不停的抽泣，他不知道这个陌生人为何对斯内普如此了解。他猜测自从魔法部得到了斯内普关于他母亲的记忆后，全世界都对斯内普了如指掌了。

“对不起……对不起……西弗勒斯对不起。我真的很抱歉，请你原谅我。”哈利抽泣着，仿佛真正的斯内普就在那里听着他为自己犯下的错误感到抱歉和悔恨。

“我只是想要见到你，只是想要再见你一面。”哈利在痛苦中大喊。

“你这个从来就不会知足的混蛋，像一个妓女一样，随便什么人都可以和你上床。”

“不！不！不！不！不！”哈利拼命得摇头。

“只有这一次……额……在我能够见到你之前。”哈利屏住呼吸迅速说道。

“我现在就在你面前！”斯内普低吼。

“不，你不是他。我很快就会见到真正的斯内普……和他永远在一起。”哈利的最后一句话小声到仿佛是说给自己听的，但是斯内普依旧捕捉到了。斯内普因为震惊而停下了所有动作，他突然意识到究竟发生了什么，意识到哈利会为了和他早已死去的老师重逢而做什么。

“如果我没有理解错的话，你有伤害自己的打算？”斯内普一边谨慎地发问，一边滑出哈利收缩的后穴，接着给哈利被绑在床柱上的手松绑。

哈利一时间不知道该说什么好。他不小心说出了不打算告诉任何人的秘密。身为那个“活下来的男孩”对他来说只是一个没有人可以理解的负担和折磨。但是现在，他把自己深埋的心底的秘密暴露给了一个陌生人。

哈利用手捂着脸，拼命摇头否认。

“我不是这个意思……我……额……我没打算做什么。”他感到一阵空虚，马上就想念起斯内普深埋在他体内的充实感。“一切都安好，求你，求你，别告诉别人。没人想知道哈利·波特得了抑郁症。我只需要为所有人保持现状。没人在乎我究竟在想什么，他们只想见我一面然后和别人吹嘘。即使是罗恩和赫敏，我最亲密的朋友，也喜欢到处向别人炫耀我是他们的朋友。每天都有无数人环绕着我，我甚至没法一个人清净的去买点东西。虽然我的身边从来不缺少‘朋友’，但是我还是觉得十分孤独。你以为这是我想选择的生活吗？我又能怎么办呢？我只不过是个二十岁的等待救赎的老处男罢了。”哈利苦涩的大笑起来，泪水在他的眼眶里聚集。

斯内普立刻感觉到一阵后悔。他完全不知道哈利对他抱有这么深的感情，也不知道自己刚刚夺走了哈利的第一次。想起刚刚他对哈利所作所为，他只觉得自己真是恶心极了。

“至少斯内普的态度是真实的！自从我们第一次见面他就把我当成哈利……只是哈利，而不是‘活下来的男孩’。他从来不对我阿谀奉承。我才不在乎他爱不爱我的母亲，也不在乎他永远都不会爱上我！他无数次把我从生死边缘中拯救回来。虽然他不需要这么做，但他依旧选择把自己最珍贵的秘密交给了我，他把关于我母亲的记忆给了我。他这么做不是为了赎罪，他都要死了怎么可能在乎这些！他这么做只是希望这些记忆能够帮助到我，不是为了别人，只为了我！那些记忆是只属于我的，你们没有资格玷污它。那个男人是我见过最勇敢的人，他为了保护我们甚至愿意放弃自己的生命。我不在乎他爱不爱我，但我爱他！我爱他胜过世界上的任何东西！我爱他胜过自己的生命！”到最后哈利几乎是喊出来的。他突然觉得筋疲力尽，仿佛用尽了身上的每一丝力气。他绝望地闭上了双眼，知道自己和眼前这个虚假的斯内普在一起的时间即将结束。

“我不想要再这样浑浑噩噩地生活了，我不想再忍受孤独了。我真的受够了！这么多人都死了，凭什么我得继续活下去？”哈利放声大哭，斯内普低头看着哈利，接着把眼前这个脆弱的男孩搂到了怀里。他第一次不带任何偏见地注视着怀里的男孩。

“停下！我不想继续了，滚出去！我不应该和你说这些的。快停下！给我滚出去！”哈利发狂似的捶打着斯内普的胸膛。

他知道时间永远比他想象中的过得快，复方汤剂很快就要失效了。他不想要知道自己究竟和谁上了床。哈利开始惊恐起来，斯内普必须要在变回自己前离开。他们早就说好了。

“你的老板承诺过复方汤剂失效时你不会在这里的。出去！”哈利喊道。

但是斯内普依旧一动不动地坐在床上。哈利赶紧闭上双眼，不愿意在男人离开前再睁开。

“别这样。求你别让我看到你。”哈利小声说。

“赶紧走，求你赶紧走吧，我不想看到你的脸。别毁掉我的圣诞礼物，放过我吧。”但这个陌生人不顾哈利疯狂的挣扎，依旧紧紧地抱着他。

“我会对你施咒！我……我会教训你！你不知道我是世界上最强大的巫师吗？快放我走！”哈利尖叫。

在哈利意识到之前，他设定的闹钟就响了。

“你不会伤害我的。”斯内普温柔地说。哈利听着闹铃的声音，像是从远方传来的教堂的钟声，但他依旧不敢睁开眼睛。斯内普开始慢慢地填满哈利，他缓慢的动作逼得哈利迫切需要更多。这比以往任何时候都要温柔，饱含着怜惜与爱意，仿佛从一开始就应当如此。强烈的快感折磨着哈利，让他不自觉地抬起臀迎接斯内普的每一次撞击。他尚显稚嫩的阴茎因为长时间得不到解脱而开始抽搐起来。

闹钟敲满了十二下。哈利屏住呼吸，拒绝接受现实。哈利不知道究竟过了多久，但钟声早已停止。房间里一片寂静，唯一的声音是他们赤裸的肉体拍打碰撞的声响。缠绕在哈利腿间的陌生人温柔地亲吻着哈利的眼睑，他温暖的呼吸轻轻喷到哈利的脸上。

这个男人摸上去和之前一样，气味也没有改变，但是哈利依旧不敢睁开眼睛，他不想让自己一时的心软而犯下这个会让他后悔一辈子的错误。

复方汤剂应该早就失效了。哈利太害怕了，他不敢屈服于自己身上那熟悉的身体。

斯内普不知道该如何告诉哈利他还活着，他不知道他的离开带给了哈利这么大的打击。

“哈利……是我。”斯内普说。

哈利第一次听到这个男人直呼自己的名字，他觉得十分困惑。

“哈利，睁开眼睛。”斯内普的声音几乎低不可闻。“聆听我的声音，感受我的头发，抚摸我的伤疤，你的感知会告诉你真相。哈利，我活下来了。我从未回来过只是希望能保持平静的生活。”哈利依旧闭着眼，他不敢相信，他怕自己一睁开眼自己的梦就会碎了。

“我留在伦敦只是希望能够来看你，确保你的安全。”

“Look at me.”斯内普低语。

这是那晚哈利在斯内普临终前听到的三个字。他的心里仿佛被戳了一个洞，这促使他终于睁开了双眼。

这不可能是真的。

哈利不停地眨着眼，确保自己亲眼所见的都是真的，而不是幻觉。

“不，这是一个小把戏，这不可能是真的。”

“我会一直留下来，直到你能确认眼前的这个人确实是你想要的那个人。”

“真的是你吗？告诉我一些只有他知道的东西。”哈利犹豫的问道。

“我知道哈利·波特是个难以忍受的小混蛋，总是把我的魔药课弄得一团糟。我知道当我用摄魂取念入侵你的大脑时，我看到你和秋·张接吻了。我知道你是第一个发现我是混血王子的人。我知道你救过我不止一次。我希望你能明白，我确实十分关心你的母亲，但那份感情永远停留在友谊。我也是同性恋。哈利，真的是我。”斯内普温柔地回答。

哈利甚至不敢呼吸。他躺在那里，竭力转动着已经成为一团浆糊的脑子。也许之后他会问斯内普为什么要这么做，但是他现在全身都僵住了。这么久以来他一直渴望再次听到这个声音。他眼里噙满了泪水，终于抬起头面向这个比他年长许多的人。他几乎有些喘不过气来。斯内普就在这里，就在他面前，靠的如此之近，哈利甚至可以感受到斯内普的呼吸拍打到他的鼻子上。他还活着！

斯内普俯下身，温柔地吻着哈利的唇，把他从最初的震惊中解救出来。

哈利展开笑容，把斯内普紧紧地抱在怀中。

“真的是你。”哈利发出颤抖的声音。

“是的哈利，真的是我。我就在这里。”

“我想呆在一个没人能找得到我们的地方。”哈利小声道，抬起臀主动迎接斯内普的撞击。“你知道我最想要的是什么。”

一声低沉的呻吟从斯内普的胸腔里散发出来，他的手掌滑向哈利的背后，紧紧地抓住他的屁股。“是的。”

哈利满足的叹气，难熬的孤独终于离自己而去。“我想要你。”他喘气，让他的教授继续在他的身体里探索。

“你是我的。”斯内普小声道，虔诚的把手掌按在哈利的胸口上，感受手底下的心跳因自己而变得愈加热情。

哈利紧紧地抱着斯内普，火热的肌肤紧贴着他。斯内普很快掌握了主动权，他激烈地吻着哈利，仿佛下一秒就是世界末日。不，这次不是了，哈利微笑地想着。

“求你，西弗勒斯，求你。”哈利在斯内普的耳边呻吟，在他身下颤抖，把双腿张得更开。

当斯内普伸手轻轻抚弄着哈利的双球时，哈利的声音变得支离破碎。斯内普的手指顺着哈利的阴茎由下而上抚摸，接着慢慢地包裹住整个阴茎，拇指在光滑的顶端摩擦着。哈利紧捏着斯内普的手臂，被他磨人的动作逼得不住地颤抖。斯内普埋进哈利的肩窝，亲吻着他的脖子，留下一串吻痕。哈利接受了斯内普给予他的一切，他紧紧地抓住对方不让他离去。

“无需再忍着了，哈利。”斯内普低沉的声音响起。哈利无助的望着斯内普，在一阵颤抖之后他达到了高潮。哈利觉得自己身上的某些枷锁终于被扯开。他从未感受过比这更美好绵长的高潮。斯内普继续抚弄着哈利的阴茎，让他慢慢地从身体无意识的抽动中平静下来。哈利的内壁不住地收缩着，把斯内普也推向了高潮的边缘。在一声呻吟后，斯内普把自己的种子留在了哈利的体内。他倒在哈利的身上，和哈利的身体紧紧地纠缠在一起。两人慢慢调整着呼吸，却一刻也舍不得松手。

仿佛过了好几个小时那般漫长，哈利颤抖的声音打破了沉默。“一直以来你都在做你认为会对我好的事情，却从没问过我究竟想要什么。”

“对不起，哈利，我真心觉得没有我存在的世界会更好。我从来没有幻想过你也爱我。你不知道我多么想直接占有你，我想要你想得都要疯了，哪怕我们还在学校的时候。但我的身份不允许我这么做，我只觉得自己是在保护你。”斯内普坦白。“请你原谅我。”他乞求。

想到这么长时间他都以为斯内普早就死了，哈利不知道自己是该哭还是该笑。

“我不会再放你走了。我原谅你。我爱你！有你在我的怀里是这个世界上最好的圣诞礼物。”哈利从未感觉到如此的安心。

“我也爱你。哈利，圣诞快乐。”

“西弗勒斯，圣诞快乐。”


End file.
